Misty's Best Birthday
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Jessie helps Misty celebrate her 18th birthday in a very special day in a special way
1. Chapter 1

**Misty's Best Birthday**

**by Taijutsudemonslayer**

**Pokemon**

**Stars:  
**

**Jessie**

**Misty**

**Ash**

**Brock**

**James**

**Meowth**

**Daisy**

**Violet**

**Lilly**

_Jessie helps Misty celebrate her 18th birthday in a very special day in a special way _

_Femslash_

Romance/Drama

Rating (M)

Jessie/Misty

Chapter One

Today is the day that Misty always dreaded, her birthday. Ever since she was little Misty hated her birthday, thanks to her sisters Lilly, Violet, and Daisy. Misty's three older sisters would always play cruel pranks on Misty the whole day, last year Daisy and Lilly cut Misty's hair while Violet held Misty down.

Misty sighed as she looked at the Cerulean Gym that she had once called home.

_'Never thought I'd ever come back here again.' _ Misty thought to herself, just then the doors opened and Violet and Lilly came running outside to meet their sister.

"Well now this is a surprise, our baby sister has come home to us." Violet said as she and Lilly both hugged Misty tightly. "Where's Daisy?" Misty asked. "She's inside, um Misty... Daisy doesn't want you here." Lilly explained, a sad expression on her face.

"Typical, fine. None of you will ever have to worry about me ever again!" Misty yelled before turning around walking away from her sisters. Violet walked up behind Lilly and wrapped her arms around Lilly from behind.

"She's still angry, which is understandable Lilly." Violet whispered to Lilly.

"What if Misty never forgives us, Violet?" Lilly asked as she wiped away some tears that were forming in her eyes.

"I don't know Lilly, I just don't know." Violet replied.

Misty ran away from the gym in tears, why didn't Daisy want to see her? It wasn't like Misty had ever done wrong to Daisy or either of her other sisters. As Misty ran she failed to see Ash and Brock up ahead, they were engaged in a battle with Jesse and James from Team Rocket. "Hey Misty, help us out with these losers." Ash said, Misty ignored Ash and kept on running, this troubled Jesse. She really hated trying to steal Misty's pokemon, in reality Jessie was secretly in love with Misty, but she was too afraid to say anything to her. Jessie decided that now was as good a time as any to get her feelings out in the open, Jessie knew that there was a pretty good chance that Misty would reject her feelings, but she had to try.

Jessie recalled her Arbok and took off after Misty, leaving the guys to finsh the battle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Misty ran until she came to a river, she sat down on the ground and wiped the swat from her brow, then she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Hey there kid, rough day?" an all too familar voice asked from behind Misty.

"Not now Jessie, I'm in no mood to deal with you today." Misty snapped.

"Relax kid, I saw run past the battle we were having and you looked like you could use a shoulder to cry on so I tracked you here." Jessie explained.

"Y-you were worried about me?" Misty asked, Jessie smiled warmly at the orange haired girl.

"You act as though I have no heart." Jessie teased, dramatically placing her left over her mouth in mock shock. Misty laughed when she saw this.

"I didn't mean it like that Jessie, it's just..." Misty trailed off as Jessie walked up beside Misty and sat down on the ground next to her, Misty leaned over and laid her head on Jessie's left shoulder and sighed.

"Today is my birthday Jessie." Misty said. "Really? Happy birthday Misty, how young are you today?" Jessie asked. "18, but that's not why I'm upset."

"Oh? What's going on, Misty?" Jessie asked gently.

"My sisters have always made my birthday miserable, they always play cruel pranks on me on my birthday and now my sister Daisy doesn't even want to see me and I don't understand why."

Jessie wrapped an arm around Misty and pulled the younger woman closer to her.

"I can't say that I know what you've gone through with your sisters, but I know what its like to be alone on your special day, all you have to do is try to find something joyful about your big day and hold onto it, 'kay." Jessie said.

"Ok Jessie, I'll try." Misty replied. "Good girl, now let's get you back to your friends." Jessie said.

"Okay." Misty said before the two stood up, Misty looked at Jessie for a long moment, then she decided to do something to thank the taller woman for her kind words.

Misty wrapped her arms around Jessie and leaned in and kissed the redhead lightly on the lips.

"Thank you, Jessie." Misty whispered after she pulled away from Jessie.

"Y-you're welcome, M-Misty." Jessie stuttered. Jessie and Misty walked back to where Ash and the others were battling, the four guys looked at the two women as they walked up to them.

"Misty, are you ok?" Brock asked, Misty looked at Jessie and smiled.

"I'm fine now." Misty said. "Come on James, let's go." Jessie said. "What? What about the twerp's Pikachu, Jessie?" James asked.

"Leave them alone, I'm done doing Giovonni's dirty work." Jessie replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Misty, Ash, and Brock decide to check into a hotel instead of camping outside, Misty was ha[ppy because that meant that she could take a shower. After checking in the trio walked to their rooms, as they went down the hall Misty saw Jessie coming towards them.

"Hi Jessie." Misty says with a smile, "H-hey there Misty." Jessie replied nervously.

"What are you doing here, Jessie?" Ash asked angrily, Misty turned and glared at him.

"I have a suite just down the hall." Jessie explained, hearing this peaked Misty's interest.

Then Jessie turned to Misty. "Uh Misty, can you come back to my suite with me?" Jessie asked, a faint blush on her cheeks. "Ok but why?" Misty asked. "I have a surprise for you." Jessie said with a nervous laugh.

"Lead the way, Jessie." Misty said. Jessie took Misty's hand and the two women walked down the hallway to Jessie's suite. "Come on in, dinner will be ready soon." "Ok." Misty said as she walked inside, Jessie closed the door behind Misty and followed her into the kitchen. "What would you like to drink, Misty. I have white wine, soda and beer." "A soda will be fine." Misty replied.

Misty sat down at the table while Jessie brought the plates out first before going back and getting the can of soda and a glass of red wine.

Jessie watched Misty intently as she ate the meat loaf, once the meal was done Jessie invited Misty to sit and chat with her in the living room.

"So Misty, what did you have planned for your birthday?" Jessie asked, "I uh... was planning on just having a small get together with my sisters, but my oldest sister Daisy doesn't want me at the gym.. Just like always."

"Misty, do you feel loved by your sisters?" "No, I don't Jessie. My sisters always leave me behind when they travel... and they rarely talk to me." Misty said as she began to tear up.

"Oh Misty." Jessie said in a gentle whisper before got up, she walked over to Misty and sat down beside her. Then she hugged Misty.

Misty laid her head on Jessie's shoulder and sighed. "First I find out that my girlfriend is cheating on me with a cheerleader and that my sisters would not even spend my most special day with me, no one loves me."

Jessie stroked Misty's back gently and whispered soothing words to her. "I'll love you if you want me to." Jessie said. Misty looked up at Jessie and raised an eyebrow. "What?" Jessie leaned forward and gently pressed her lips against Misty's, then she pulled back.

"If you need someone to love you Misty, let me do it." "Jessie, I... I don't understand." Misty stammered.

"Misty, I've had a huge crush on you for about six months now, all I want is for you to know about my feelings for you. I completely understand if-." Misty cut Jessie off by kissing her passionately, she pushed Jessie back onto the couch gently. Jessie felt Misty's tongue invade her mouth and wrestle with hers.

Jessie moaned into Misty's mouth as she caressed Misty's thighs and behind with her hands, Misty moved her mouth down to Jessie's neck. The younger woman started by playfully nipping Jessie's neck before she began kissing and sucking on it, Jessie smiled and closed her eyes as she ran her hands up and down Misty's soft, round booty. "Oh Misty, pl-please don't stop." Jessie groaned. Misty kept up her attack until Jessie had a large hickie on her neck. Jessie wrapped her arms around Misty and picked her up, then she stood up.

"Where are we going, Jessie?" Misty asked quietly. "To the bedroom, I'm going to make this a birthday that you'll never forget."


	4. Chapter 4

Jessie carried Misty into the bedroom, once there Jessie brought Misty over to the queen size bed and undressed her. Now completely naked Misty looked up at Jessie with lust in her eyes, Misty watched as Jessie slowly undressed herself in front of her.

"Gorgeous." Misty whispered, Jessie blushed before climbing onto the bed with Misty. The younger woman pulled Jessie down on top of her, Misty pressed her lips gently against Jessie's. Jessie opened her mouth which allowed Misty to push her tongue inside Jessie's mouth. Jessie's head was spinning as she was kissing Misty deeply, she stroked Misty's body as she started grinding back and forth on her crotch.

"O-oh, J-Jessie... Mmmmm, oh yes, keep going." Misty moaned.

Misty arched her back and screamed Jessie's name, Jessie loved the sound of her name coming from Misty's mouth. It drove Jessie wild with lust, she pulled Misty up and kissed her neck roughly.

"Ooh, that feels sooo good Jessie." Misty moaned.

"Heh I'm just warming up, baby." Jessie said, Misty shivered in delight. Jessie got off the bed and walked over to her duffel bag and opened it, inside was a collection of strap-ons, about ten in all. Jessie grabbed a red 9" long strap-on and secured it to her waist, then she made her way back to the bed.

Misty spreads her legs for Jessie, who slowly and gently pushed her fake member inside Misty. Jessie pushed her toy cock inside Misty's waitiing pussy, which caused Misty to gasp and moan loudly.

"Ohhh, it... feels s-so goood, Sta-Stay, right there, Jessie." Misty moaned as Jessie grabbed her hips and started pushing her body into Misty's.

"OHHHH!" Misty moaned as she squeezed her eyes shut as Jessie continued to ravage her body, Misty arched her back as she came.

Jessie sighed and Misty both sighed, Misty wrapped her legs around Jessie's waist and Jessie held Misty up against the headboard while she pounded Misty's soaked pussy hard.

"Mmmmm... Oh Misty, you're soooo tight babe, I love the feel of your body." Jessie said before she was silenced with a deep kiss from Misty. Misty reached up and squeezed Jessie's right breast, teasing the slack nipple until it hardened which made Jessie break their liplock . "Happy birthday my love." Jessie whispered.

"Thank you Jessie." Misty replied.


End file.
